danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Vote Scams
Note: this page is primarily based off the opinions of individual Powder Game commentators, and does not necessarily reflect the views of the entire Dan-Ball or Dan-Ball Wiki communities. A vote scam is a name commonly given by the general Dan-Ball population, and refers to any upload on Powder Game and less-so Powder Game 2 that asks, suggests, or demands votes for any reason. Vote scams are often designed to trick the viewer through whatever method into voting for their upload, which often results in the upload gaining a large amount of votes. However, they are also often of poor quality and only there for the purpose of gaining votes, therefore are widely frowned upon. In Powder Game 2 Although having many of the same uploaders and the same basic layout, vote scams appear far less on Powder Game 2 than on Powder Game 1. The real reason is unknown, but it is speculated that the average amount of votes for any given upload is lower on Powder Game 2, therefore making Powder Game 1 more attractive for vote scams. Types of Vote Scams Save uploads These uploads generally instruct the upload viewer to vote in order to save something or someone. These uploads normally consist of a pixel art of a person or animal that destroys itself soon after start is pressed, making it seem that the viewer must "vote quickly to save it." In some cases, the person or thing that needs to be saved via voting is at the very end of a chain reaction, which will result in destroying the said entity. Example: by mattaroni List uploads These uploads are not often considered vote scams, but by definition are. The typical list upload often includes a list with various increments of votes, saying that if the upload reaches a certain number of votes, the creator of the upload will make what is listed. Often, the uploader will put unpopular choices at the low end of the list, and highly popular choices at the high end, in an attempt to get the viewers to vote more to get what they want on that list. Some uploads only include one option with one specific goal. Often, the uploader will make a highly placed upload even if the goal wasn't reached. Example in a regular upload: by cdawg200 Example in a series: by skelefyre Glitch scams Not to be confused with actual glitch uploads, glitch scams are uploads that instruct the viewer to vote "to make a certain glitch or trick work". So far, these uploads either display a real glitch even if vote isn't pressed, or do nothing at all if it is. Example: by Lorbeer Re-uploading Not necessarily a vote scam by definition, but widely considered one among the Dan-Ball population, is the upload of previously uploaded material, often a highly popular upload that will gain large amounts of votes. Often these uploads are hardly or unchanged from their original upload. Example: and by Veroxinian Sometimes the original upload was not uploaded by the same person. Example: by mattaroni, and by tann164 Another form of Re-uploading is an evolving series. Similar to list uploads, but in a series form. Usually, every episode of a series includes the message that a certain amount of votes will persuade the uploader to continue the series. Other times, the message will explain to the viewing audience that the more votes the episode gets, the better the next episode will be. Example: by Diz production Do what it says Do what it says uploads are the most obvious form of vote scamming, and are one of the most frequently used vote scam tactic. They simply contain a creative way of telling the viewer to vote using elemental reactions. Most of these uploads share the title "Do What it Says," or have it written in text in the upload itself. These uploads always include some form of message visible in at least the first frame when the upload is viewed saying "do what it says...". When start is pressed, a reaction will take place to display a message not first visible that says "VOTE!". Example: by sk8er810 A "do what it says" upload doesn't have to include the message. It can just contain the creative way of revealing the vote message. A variation of this is to use ant constructing tunnels, saying "if the ant goes right, vote. If it goes left, don't vote." Although the ant will always go one way then start is pressed. Criteria uploads Criteria uploads instruct the player to vote if a certain criteria is met. This criteria can range from "vote if you like this upload", "vote of you play a certain game", "vote if you won", or simply "vote". Most of these uploads are generally considered harmless, but count as vote scams by definition. Example: by Earth Editor A poll upload also fits under this category, because the criteria is simply viewing the upload. Perhaps one of the rarest and most extreme form of vote scam, poll uploads have a message that tells the viewer to vote whether or not they liked the upload. This is because the uploader claims to be taking a "poll" of how many people view the upload. These uploads get an enormous amount of votes. Example: by np450 Prize uploads These uploads often include some form of game, where if the player loses, instructs him/her to try again. If the player wins, the upload will often instruct the player to "vote to get your prize!" Of course, nothing will actually happen if vote is pressed, but these uploads often get large amounts of votes. Example: by Earth Editor Some prize uploads do not have to include a game inside the upload. Some simply ask the viewer to vote and the viewer gets something in return, such as new elements. Example: by Lorbeer Petition uploads These are rarer vote scams that generally instruct the viewer to vote if they agree with something, and want it changed. This can range from "vote to make him/her stop smoking" to "if this upload gets enough votes, ha55ii will see it and do something." The latter is commonly found in idea uploads in order to have a greater chance of ha55ii viewing the upload and implementing the ideas. Example: by Aragorn12991 Prevention uploads Prevention uploads are uploads that commonly contain a message or even a threat, instructing the viewer to vote or something bad will happen to him/her. They can be somewhat similar to save uploads, but instead instruct the player to "save yourself instead of someone else" as is often the case with save uploads. Example (somewhat): by 【SR MASTER】 Return uploads These uploads often contain a message that says "I'm leaving Powder Game forever. If I get ___ votes, I'll stay." This tactic is mostly used by frequent vote scammers hoping for one last way to get votes before they leave. Uploads like this have the message containing a massive amount of votes (and often too large to be obtained) that would need to be reached in order for the uploader to return, meaning that the uploader was never intending to return and only wanted a large amount of votes for their last upload. However, this is not always the case. Example: by funkypidgeon123 Sometimes, although this isn't certain, the uploader may simply want many votes, so he or she will fake leaving the game. See also: Last upload Chance uploads These uploads often contain a randomizer and a message stating, "if ____ happens, vote. If ____ doesn't happen, don't vote." These uploads are completely random, but often gain a large amount of votes. This can be similar to criteria uploads, but chance uploads usually have the potential to change the outcome if reloaded. Example: by Minni Sympathy uploads Sympathy uploads are usually of higher quality, unlike most vote scams, and ask for votes because the uploader put a lot of effort into their work and they should obtain a reward in the form of votes. Another form of sympathy upload is one that includes a message that explains that something of the uploader's (for example, relative or pet) passed away and a vote will help show condolences. Example: by GoldenGirl_2 Announcement uploads Similar to petition uploads, these uploads give a message that is important for several people, or sometimes only one person, to see. Therefore, the viewing audience must vote to make the upload famous. This method is commonly found in idea uploads because they want ha55ii to view their upload and implement their ideas. Example: by Dome "Random Map" uploads These uploads usually have a "random map" and text informing the user about what the elements represent, and also claims to be accurate only if the user voted. Example: by jwb123